Persons recuperating from an illness, particularly older people, are frequently required to be bedridden for an extended period of time. For purpose of comfort the bedridden patient does not desire to be continuously prone. Therefore, patients frequently prefer to assume a semi-sitting position in which the head and upper torso of the patient is raised at an inclined position with respect to the bed.
Previously, it has been known to modify a conventional flat mattress to include some provision of an inclined backrest. The structures of the prior art normally include some provision for adjustment usually in the form of an inflatable bellows arrangement. Generally speaking, this type of prior art is characterized by complex construction and therefore is expensive to manufacture.
Additionally, the prior art structure does not readily lend itself to use in an individual's home. Frequently a bedridden patient at home does have a certain amount of mobility and is capable of moving from one location to another such as from a bed to a sofa. It would be desirable to design a backrest for use not only on a bed but also for use on a sofa or use on any other location in which the patient could be located.